Aki no ame
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [One-Shot, TaikixAkari] Han pasado tres años desde que derrotaron a Quartzmon. Taiki y Akari se han ido distanciando, la razón es simple: ninguno de los dos quiere seguir siendo amigos. Quieren ser algo más.


¡Hola!

Hoy vengo a dejaros un fic algo más largo de lo normal de Taiki y Akari, porque son muy monos. Esta vez se lo voy a dedicar a SMRU, por sus caras tan divertidas mientras lo leía en clase.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon sigue sin pertenecerme, pero algún día será mío y os haré muy felices a todos xD

¡Espero que os guste y nos vemos al final!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aki no ame<strong>

Akari suspiró al bajar del tren. Observó sin mucho interés la que había sido su ciudad hasta que sus padres habían decidido mudarse, hacía ya cuatro años.

-Solo es una noche –dijo, en voz baja, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

A ella y a Nene les había tocado un fin de semana en Fukuoka en un concurso de Free. Habría ido directamente allí, pero debía seguir el plan de viaje de los organizadores del concurso y coger el avión que salía desde allí temprano a la mañana siguiente, ya que era uno de esos ridículos términos que habían aceptado sin leer al inscribirse para participar. Al ver lo imposible que era combinar los trenes hasta allí y que sus padres no iban a llevarla al aeropuerto de propio intento, Akari había decidido que lo mejor era pedirle asilo a Taiki. El chico había aceptado rápidamente.

_Demasiado rápidamente_, había pensado la chica.

Hacía tiempo que no se veían, no solo por lo lejos que vivían ambos, también porque Taiki no paraba quieto, entre el baloncesto, el fútbol, el judo, y todo lo que se terciara. Cuando Akari hablaba con Tagiru o con Yuu, siempre había surgido alguna otra cosa a la que Taiki se había apuntado, la que más la había impactado había sido aquella obra de teatro barroco español, que tenía un número sorprendente de aficionados. Akari todavía lamentaba habérselo perdido, sobre todo cuando veía aquellas fotos del chico disfrazado de Segismundo (o como rayos se pronunciara aquello) en Instagram.

La chica miró al cielo, le había parecido que había empezado a llover. Maldijo por lo bajo, sacando el paraguas de la maleta. Había buscado el tiempo en Fukuoka para el fin de semana y en todas partes decían que iban a ser dos días soleados y brillantes. Sin embargo, Akari había cogido el paraguas porque nada le aseguraba que en su antigua ciudad no fuera a llover. En cuanto lo abrió, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

Akari miró el río, sin duda aquel era uno de sus lugares preferidos. Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando cuando Taiki volvió al mundo digital sin ella y sin Zenjiro y después, su rostro se ensombreció, pensando en el día que conoció a Tagiru.

_No sabía que tenías novia, Taiki-san. _

Maldito Tagiru. Sacudió la cabeza antes de poder sonrojarse. La culpa no era solo de Tagiru, también era de Taiki, si al menos se lo hubiera pedido…

-¡No! ¡Quítate esas cosas de la cabeza!

Un señor que pasaba por allí se la quedó mirando ante su repentino grito pero ella lo ignoró. Se mordió el labio y dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado, donde las pocas hojas doradas que quedaban en los árboles bailaban con el viento.

Un grupo de chicos pasó corriendo hacia ella, tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia. Detrás de ellos, con aspecto de no importarle el chapuzón en absoluto, iba Taiki, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Akari dejó de andar y negó con la cabeza. Le parecía increíble todo lo que había crecido desde que habían dejado de verse todos los días.

El chico no la reconoció hasta que estuvo en frente de él, con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo le chorreaba el pelo y le mojaba la cara. Antes de pensar cosas indebidas, puso el paraguas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Mi salvadora! –exclamó el chico.

Akari frunció el ceño todavía más.

-¡Nada de "mi salvadora"! ¡Eres un maldito desastre, Taiki!

Él sonrió. Sin darle tiempo a que siguiera refunfuñando la abrazó, empapándola. Ella gritó, sorprendida, y se planteó seriamente darle un golpe considerable con el mango del paraguas.

-Creía que venías más tarde –le dijo él al separarse.

Akari negó con la cabeza. Taiki hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose de los chicos con los que estaba, que siguieron corriendo para no mojarse.

-Vamos –le dijo, arrebatándole la maleta-. Que quiero meterme en la ducha.

* * *

><p>-¡Sííí! ¡Era Rin! –dijo Akari, con los ojos brillantes.<p>

Taiki entornó los ojos. El camino hasta su casa nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Maldijo el momento en el que le preguntó cómo habían ganado el concurso y la chica le comenzó a contar todo. Abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara. Akari apartó el paraguas y lo dejó secándose.

-Tadaima –dijo el castaño, sin embargo, al ver que nadie le contestaba, comprendió que su madre todavía no había vuelto.

-Bueno, ¿la habitación de invitados sigue donde siempre?

El chico alzó una ceja, extrañado.

-Sí, pero no vas a quedarte allí.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rubor, aunque Taiki no lo vio, ya que se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a subir a su cuarto.

-¿Me vas a hacer dormir en el sofá? –bromeó ella, tratando de relajarse, aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-No, te vas a quedar donde te quedas siempre –replicó él. Se giró y la miró-. Vamos, sube, ¡qué rara estás!

Akari tragó saliva antes de empezar a subir. Siempre que se había quedado en casa de los Kudo, la madre de Taiki le había preparado una cama en el cuarto del chico. Y nunca había sido un problema pero… ¿es que acaso Taiki no comprendía que ya no eran niños? ¿O es que quería que pasara algo más? La pelirroja sintió que se mareaba solo de pensarlo.

_¡Akari Hinomoto, deja de pensar en esas cosas! ¡Esos pensamientos no son propios de una señorita!_

Echó a correr escaleras arriba, pensando en gatitos adorables jugando con ovillos de lana. Eso siempre le quitaba aquellas raras ideas de la cabeza.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Taiki se quitó la camiseta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Akari miró a los lados, muerta de vergüenza, ¿siempre había tenido ese cuerpo?

-Me voy a la ducha –le dijo-, estás en tu casa, ya sabes.

Akari respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando borrar la imagen de Taiki semidesnudo de su mente. Sin embargo, por más que intentó volver a pensar en los gatitos, no lo consiguió. Se acercó a la mesilla de noche, más para pensar en otra cosa que por cotillearle, que también.

Sonrió. Quedaban pocas personas que siguieran revelando fotos y Taiki era una de ellas. Mientras el resto del mundo contaba con que las redes sociales serían eternas y subían todas sus imágenes allí, el chico prefería tenerlas entre sus manos. Había tres imágenes enmarcadas sobre su mesilla.

La primera era de hacía tres años, de cuando se reunieron después de la última batalla de los Hunters. Taiki le había quitado el móvil a Akari y se lo había dado a Tagiru, exigiéndole que les hiciera una foto a todos, alegando que no sabían cuándo volverían a estar juntos. El chico protestó un poco, ya que él también quería salir en la foto, pero finalmente la hizo. Kiriha, Nene, Yuu, Zenjiro, Taiki y ella. Sonrió con nostalgia, habían cambiado tantas cosas desde que se hicieron aquella foto…

La siguiente foto era diferente, Akari sabía que se la habían dado a Taiki el uno de agosto, en aquel parque de Odaiba, era un marco artesanal con las letras LH, y aunque la chica era incapaz de recordar quién lo había hecho, sabía que todos los que aparecían en aquella imagen tenían la misma foto en sus mesillas. LH, Legend Heroes.

Sus ojos fueron a la última foto, la que más tiempo llevaba allí, en la que salían ellos dos en el colegio, disfrazados de payasos. Junto a las tres fotos, descansaban las gafas del chico y ella las acarició sin darse cuenta.

El sonido de la puerta de la calle cerrándose la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Tadaima –escuchó decir a la madre de Taiki.

Akari bajó corriendo las escaleras para saludarla.

* * *

><p>-Taiki. Taiki. ¡Taiki! ¡Vamos, despiértate de una vez!<p>

El chico se movió en la cama, murmurando en sueños algo sobre la digifusión. Akari puso los ojos en blanco y abrió el cajón de los calcetines, lanzándole un par a la cabeza.

-¡Me prometiste que me ibas a acompañar a por el autobús! –protestó.

Taiki abrió los ojos, con pereza, y miró el despertador.

-Pero si es prontísimo –se quejó.

-No haberte ofrecido –replicó ella, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín. Se sentó sobre la cama, ya vestida y esperó a que se levantara.

La noche anterior habían estado hablando hasta tarde. El chico le había estado contando anécdotas de su curiosa obra de teatro y sobre lo salido que estaba Yuu últimamente, mientras que Akari le había estado hablando de sus clases y de cómo Nene se había ofrecido a llevarla a Australia en su siguiente viaje. Ella, al enterarse de que iba con Kiriha, le había dicho que no, y le había explicado a Taiki que los dos Amano estaban igual de salidos.

Sin embargo, Taiki no podía evitar pensar que Akari estaba rarísima. Bueno, se dijo, todas las chicas estaban rarísimas últimamente, pero nunca había esperado que su mejor amiga actuara de aquella manera tan extraña. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba, la chica se había metido en la cama que le habían preparado y se había hecho la dormida, alegando que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar, lo que era absolutamente cierto.

El chico la miró sin demasiado interés, sabiendo que no podría alargar su estancia en la cama mucho tiempo. Reparó entonces en que estaba vestida. ¿Se había cambiado delante de él? Se sorprendió a sí mismo odiándose por no haberse despertado cinco minutos antes. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante sus pensamientos. Se sonrojó. Definitivamente, no podía salir de la cama en sus condiciones. Akari se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Te importa esperarme en el salón?

-Solo si no vuelves a dormirte.

-Que no. Me cambio y nos vamos.

-Habrá que desayunar, ¿no? ¡Tu madre dijo que había bizcocho!

Taiki sonrió y se hizo el remolón un poco más. Bostezó ruidosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Akari le sonrió y salió de su habitación.

-¡No voy a dejarte nada! –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Enseguida se encontró con la señora Kudo, que bailaba con los cascos puestos mientras llenaba una taza de leche. Al oírla entrar en la cocina, se quitó los cascos.

-¡Buenos días, Akari-chan!

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, con los brazos en jarras.

-Ojalá Taiki tuviera la mitad de energía por las mañanas.

Akari se sentó y, en lo que dura un parpadeo, la madre de Taiki le puso delante una taza humeante y un trozo de bizcocho. La chica se mordió el labio al olerlo. No era solo una taza de chocolate. Era el olor de su infancia. Nadie hacía el chocolate como la madre de su mejor amigo. La mujer la miró, preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

-Nada, se me había olvidado lo que me gustaba desayunar aquí.

La señora Kudo le sonrió con cariño. En ese momento entró Taiki y le puso la mano en la cabeza, Akari se giró para mirarlo, llevaba una camiseta negra con el símbolo del Xros Heart en rojo en el pecho, sabía que el chico le había hecho a su madre coserlo en todas sus camisetas.

-Pues a ver si vienes más, y no solo cuando ganes concursos –replicó.

Akari se atragantó con su desayuno.

La madre de Taiki se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, mientras le dejaba una taza en la mesa.

-¿Es que no piensas dejar de ponerte esas gafas nunca?

-Claro que no –dijo él, mirando a Akari y guiñándole un ojo-. Las necesito porque soy un héroe, mamá.

Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. En realidad era una batalla que había dado por perdida hacía muchos años.

Taiki terminó su desayuno en un segundo y comenzó a meterle prisa a la chica, que apenas había dado unos sorbos de su chocolate.

-Vas a perder el autobús al final. No sé por qué no puede venir Nene a buscarte en su avioneta privada.

-Porque nos pagan el viaje –replicó ella.

El chico dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, mientras ella acababa con su desayuno.

-Las cosas que hacéis por ver chicos en bañador.

-No le hagas caso, Akari-chan. Solo está celoso de Makoto. Bueno y de Haru, y de Rin…

Akari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a punto de comenzar a hablar de la serie, pero Taiki la cogió del brazo, no estaba dispuesto a pasar los próximos diez minutos escuchándoles hablar del tema.

-¡No, quietas! ¡Las dos!

Akari puso los ojos en blanco, viendo frustrado su intento de ampliar el fandom.

-Ten un buen viaje –le dijo la señora Kudo, sonriendo-. Y recuerda que quiero ver muchas fotos cuando vuelvas.

La pelirroja asintió fervientemente.

-Sí, sí, sí –le impidió hablar de nuevo Taiki-, adiós, mamá.

-Adiós, Kudo-san.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se puso los cascos de nuevo, tarareando una canción de Lady Gaga, empezando a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Taiki la llevó hasta la puerta, cogiendo su maleta. Abrió la puerta y su gesto se torció al mirar al exterior. Seguía lloviendo. Akari se adelantó y puso el paraguas entre ellos, pero el chico pronto se lo arrebató también. La pelirroja lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Es para que no me des en la cabeza, enana –explicó él.

-Ya, pues dame la maleta, que no llevo nada –protestó ella.

Sin embargo, él no le dejó la maleta, sino que le tendió el brazo, indicándole que se colgara de él. Akari acabó accediendo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, con todo lo que había crecido en el último tiempo lo más seguro era que si llevaba ella el paraguas, Taiki acabaría con la cabeza llena de chichones. Además, tampoco se estaba tan mal de su brazo… se notaba que había seguido presentándose a todos los deportes que se le ponían por delante. Akari se mordió el labio, recordándolo cuando se había quitado la camiseta la tarde anterior. Era difícil quitarse esas cosas de la cabeza teniéndolo tan cerca.

-Oye –dijo entonces Taiki, mientras se encaminaban hacia la estación-, estás muy rara últimamente, ¿te pasa algo?

Akari tragó saliva y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Yo? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-No sé… Desde que llegaste ayer estás diferente. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

La chica sintió cómo el color abandonaba su rostro.

-¿Eh?

Taiki rompió a reír.

-Ya sabes que me lo puedes contar.

-N-n-n-no. ¡No!

-¿Ves como estás muy rara?

-¿Y tú qué? ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!

Taiki volvió a reír, parando en seco en mitad de la calle. Akari se soltó de su brazo y lo miró, roja hasta las orejas.

-Era una broma –replicó él-. No hace falta ponerse así.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. El chico le sonreía, divertido, y le indicó con la cabeza que siguieran adelante. No obstante, Akari no volvió a colgarse de su brazo.

-¿Y cómo llega Nene? –preguntó entonces el chico.

La pelirroja se relajó al ver que volvían a hablar de cosas normales.

-La deja su manager en el aeropuerto.

-Espero verla a la vuelta –comentó-. Te puedes quedar también en mi casa. Antes te lo decía en serio, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste, pero no quiero que perdamos las costumbres.

Akari suspiró. Ella tampoco quería perder la relación de tantos años que tenía con él. El problema era que ella ya no lo veía como el niño con el que había pasado su infancia. Era extraño. Aunque era el mismo, había cambiado. Y no necesariamente para mal, se dijo la chica. Tuvo que reconocer que Taiki tenía razón, estaba muy rara.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la estación. La chica buscó con la mirada el autobús que la dejaba en el aeropuerto y comprobó que aún no había llegado. Taiki le tendió el paraguas.

-Sujeta un momento.

Akari lo hizo. Algo confusa, vio cómo se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, se quitaba las gafas y se las tendía.

-Toma, para ti.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo te las doy.

-Pero… ¡son tuyas! –exclamó ella-. No me las puedo quedar, las necesitas porque…

-¿Porque soy un héroe?

Taiki alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras cogía la mano de la chica y las depositaba allí.

-Tú misma lo has dicho muchas veces. Por mucho que ayude a la gente y por mucho que me meta en todas partes a ayudar, soy un caos, un desastre. Eres tú la que siempre me ayuda a mí, Akari. Ya lo sabes, eres mi salvadora. Mi heroína.

La chica miró al suelo, sintiendo cómo le ardía la cara. Aferró las gafas con fuerza y se obligó a mirarlo. Tenía la sensación de que estaba flotando en una nube. Dejó escapar una risa algo forzada y le volvió a ofrecer el paraguas.

-Quédatelo –le dijo-. Ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza coger otro paraguas.

Taiki se sonrojó, pillado en falta.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse. Fue ella la primera en apartar la mirada, incapaz de soportar la tensión. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y decepción cuando vio que había llegado el autobús que debía tomar.

La chica iba a despedirse de él cuando sintió su mano en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sabía lo que iba a pasar antes de que Taiki posara sus labios sobre los de ella. Pero no le importó, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a aquella sensación. El resto del mundo dejó de existir durante unos segundos, hasta que Taiki dejó caer el paraguas y las gotas comenzaron a mojarlos. Akari se separó de él de golpe, consciente de pronto de lo que acababa de pasar, aunque él no la había soltado.

Akari se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué debía decir o cómo reaccionar. En cambio, él sonreía abiertamente. La chica sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

-Tengo que irme –susurró.

-Lo sé.

Taiki le acarició el rostro con cariño. Sabía que en cuanto reaccionara se enfadaría con él por ser tan impulsivo, seguramente. Le dio su maleta y volvió a sonreír.

-Corre, anda, que vas a perderlo.

La pelirroja reaccionó al fin y cogió su maleta. Echó a correr hacia el autobús, dejando a Taiki con su paraguas, incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Apretó las gafas del chico entre sus manos y miró por la ventanilla. El castaño seguía sonriéndole y se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa. En cuanto el bus arrancó y se perdió de vista, Akari lo maldijo.

-Después de toda la noche, va y me besa ahora –se quejó en voz baja.

Suspiró, pensando que al menos podría contarle algo a Nene.

* * *

><p>Taiki dio la vuelta cuando el autobús desapareció de la estación, escuchando el incesante sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre el paraguas de Akari. Hasta él llegó el olor de la madera quemada que salía de las chimeneas de las casas. Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando el beso. Levantó la mirada hacia los árboles y sonrió. Le encantaba el otoño.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anotaciones<span>**** finales:**

Título: Aki no ame significa "lluvia de otoño" en japonés.

Free: es un anime sobre nadadores que os recomiendo a todos fervientemente porque es genial :P

La vida es sueño: las referencias al teatro barroco son a La vida es sueño de Calderón de la Barca, obra que también os recomiendo jajaja

1 de agosto: bueno, esta referencia es clara ¿no? Espero no ser la única que necesita a estos seis reuniéndose todos los años en Odaiba para contarse sus historias.

* * *

><p>Y... ¡hasta aquí! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?

¿Me dejas un review y me lo cuentas?

Hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
